I Am The Warrior
by Seer Geneva
Summary: I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot. Depends on what people think okay? GokuΧ Chi fic AU on planet Vegeta.


1Disclaimer - Yeah. You guys know the deal. DBZ belongs to those really rich peeps who ain't me!

**I Am The Warrior**

(I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not, but just in case)

Chapter 1 - Feeling Wicked Great

_Tick...Tock._

A dark haired young woman fitfully paced the length of her Commander's office, a look of nerves mixed with anger on her face. She glanced up for the seventh time in the last ten minutes at the wooden clock on the wall.

He was late. He was never late according to all the rumors! Something happened, or...God, what!

The red sunlight of Vegeta spilled through an open window, making it look as if the room, and herself, were covered in thick coats of blood. It wasn't an incorrect musing for such a sullied home planet.

Shaking herself a little, the woman shuffled over to a desk situated in the back. She stared at the neat stacks of papers and grimaced.

Commander Son was a prompt man, he would never be late purposefully. Or even by accident, he'd find some God damn way to move the cosmos to his benefit.

So where was he?

Letting her fingers trail across the soft, furiously polished mahogany, she felt jitteriness start to bite and gnash like a rabid animal. The only reason she was here, one of the most humiliating places to be by Saiyajin standards, was because of a small out burst she'd had while on mission.

She hadn't meant it! God no she hadn't meant it. It was just...being on campaign so long...things started getting _weird_...fucking planet Linaria!

Snarling, the dark eyed woman crooked her fingers into claws and left deep scratch marks on the desk. She then stomped away to sit in a plush leather chair that was meant to act as a comfort while in unfamiliar surroundings. It wasn't much of a comfort.

"THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING! I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Jumping up with firm resolve, the woman hurried towards the door, hoping for a very slick escape.

Guess Lady Luck was somewhere else at the moment.

"Second Class Combatant Mau, Chi Chi, I presume?"

Before she had been able to twist the knob, the door had flown open, revealing an immensely tall, well built male. His hair stuck out at varying wild angles and his dark eyes held a distinct cleverness that seemed inherent of all first class Commanders. The cool almost sardonic smile he graced her with was different though; if a Saiyajin wanted to get his irritation across he would usually scowl or make rude conversation.

Masking ones intentions was a gift quite out of reach for their species. Just get them angry and you'll have the bluntly honest truth in two seconds flat.

So, blinking, Chi Chi backed up into the spartan interior of the office. She watched as he followed after, heading in the direction of his desk with the ground eating strides of a military man. He wore the fine armor of his station and she couldn't help feeling somewhat frumpy in her scuffed, cracked duds. It wasn't like she had exactly gotten the chance to change once On-Planet.

Purging was a dirty job, but _someone_ had to do it!

Letting her tail lash out irritably, Chi Chi growled about the state of her wandering thoughts.

What the hell did she care if her appearance was repugnant to the First Class Commander? He was a fighter just like her, he'd probably look _worse_ when getting off mission!

"You're here because of the incident in the Metra Quadrant, planet Linaria?"

Chi Chi's eyes flashed dangerously. "Well, obviously _Commander, _you should know, as you WERE THE ONE WHO REQUESTED MY PRESENCE HERE!"

Commander Son Kakarot glared, the smile on his lips dropping into a fierce scowl. Very big mouth for such a pretty little thing. God, how he disliked the female purgers. Most of them acted like they were always on the rag or something, but this one seemed particularly out of line. (don't be offended, I'm a girl too and yes it pisses me off when guys say 'on the rag', which is why I'm putting it into male mentality. And no, I don't believe all men are the same, but I know some that do act like there lord and master just cause they don't bleed every month. (Insert evil laugh here) BUT NEVER FEAR! FOR THE DAY OF FEMALE RECKONING IS UPON US! MY PLANS ARE SLOWLY BUT SURELY WORKING! I'm kidding. Back to the story yeah! Goes off singing!).

His voice dropped to a menacingly low octave. "Commander Mau! Hold your viperous tongue. I have many things to deal with as a _First class_ Commander, one of which is dealing with _all_ the misdemeanors of the second class and third class. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only concern I have at this moment!" he slammed his fist onto the desk. "...As a leader you should be more understanding and less _bothersome_ to someone with the same, but one hundred times more severe worries than you have!"

Chi Chi was instantly cowed and lowered her head apologetically. She really did need to stop running her rude mouth, because it always got her ass in trouble.

"Good."

Using the sudden moment of silence, Chi Chi examined the Commander more closely, as she had been a tad bowled over by his presence before.

The one or two women in her unit who'd actually seen Kakarot Son, had been absolutely right. He was drop dead gorgeous by any, including Saiyajin terms.

His body was lithely muscled from what she could tell, but that wasn't so much a surprise as by rights all of them were amazingly strong. It was more that he had a...knowledge? Was that it? Of how to take care, or take _down_, all his obstacles.

Well, he'd become one of the best Commanders in history somehow.

Recalling that he'd asked a question, Chi Chi quickly scrambled to answer.

"Err, uh...um, yeah I'm here 'cause a the 'incident,' if you'd even call it that..."

Kakarot glanced at the paper in his hand as he settled into a dark blue roller chair. He then motioned the woman on the opposite side of his desk to have a seat. Chi Chi immediately complied, pulling up the chair she'd been sitting in a moment ago.

"Well..." he looked at her with a hint of amusement in both his voice and eyes. "I'd say grievously wounding two of your own men and threatening three others with...uh 'a world of crushing pain as I castrate you with my bare hands,' is something that would constitute an incident. Now," he flipped through a few more papers, "I see here that you've had two prior offenses concerning conduct while on duty. They were both handled by Commander Leek..."

Chi Chi nodded her head and shifted a little. Leek had been a very genial Saiyajin, somewhat like a strong willed grandfather figure. He'd been sweet enough to let her transgressions slide, but now that Son had replaced him... She was fairly certain that smiling blindly and batting her eyelashes a little wasn't going to get her out of this one unscathed.

Kakarot grinned. It was funny watching the female squirm in discomfort over what her punishment would be.

"...Well, this is your _third_ offense now." he rolled his chair around so that it's back was facing her. "You know what they say about the third time, right?"

Chi Chi swallowed thickly, trying to eliminate the blockage in her lower throat. She had to be very, very careful at this point. If he had her discharged...oh God, it would be social, economical, everything suicide! That was the only reason she was so moody! She was so damn worried about the very worst thing that could happen to her!

Dear Lord, if she got out of this, it would be therapy, mood elevators, mood depressors, whatever! As long as her temperance was neutral and she could work constantly without going bonkers.

She began to laugh nervously. "Uh...It's a charm?"

"No." the chair squeaked as he tilted it a little. "...You're out."

God, no!

Chi Chi stood up abruptly, fear choking the life from her expressive eyes, her hand reaching across the desk imploringly. Kakarot swung around at the sudden displacing of air and glanced at her delicate fingers in confusion.

"NO! You can't! This is all I have, you can't discharge me!"

His lips twisted into a half smirk. If Chi Chi had been in her right mind she would've thought the small action sexy.

"No, you idiot, I'm not discharging you! Commanders cost money to train properly you know! It would be a wasted investment as you have one of the best Purging rates out of all the second and third class units."

The coursing wave of emotion flowing through her body was harshly stanched at his words. The brown eyed female collapsed into her seat, relief issuing from every pore.

That was a close one...She had been about to lose it again, which would've been mega bad.

"...But you will not be returned to your missions."

Fuck. She'd lost it. Narrowing her eyes, Chi Chi pulled her lips back off razor sharp incisors, hissing with barely contained venom.

"Then where the hell will I be sent! You can't just put me under house arrest!"

The spiky haired Saiyajin stared at her, no expression flashing across his face whatsoever. The only signal of his interest was a furry brown appendage curling and slowly wagging beside him.

Oh, he liked her. What an impudent bitch. Bet she'd ride mighty rough in the sack.

As if sensing his sudden shift in moods, Chi Chi closed her mouth and hurriedly settled back into her seat. Females on planet Vegeta had learned eons ago how to smell a rutting male from miles away.

Hey. They had to protect themselves somehow.

Kakarot chuckled at her slightly jerky movements. "Close. You won't be put under house arrest, but planet arrest. For a short time you will not be permitted to go Off World, and you'll be working a specific military job where your temper will notbe tolerated."

He stood and walked around to the front of the desk, then casually leaned against it. He slanted his grinning eyes towards her furiously red face.

"Might I suggest a mantra? Counting to ten works for many a Saiyajin with this problem..."

Men, women and children walked the unpaved streets outside large, burnt umber structures rising crookedly from the ground like a row of uneven teeth. They went about their own business without much care for anything else, besides a good fight or something similar.

However, everyone within hearing distance (this is quite far of course) stopped in the middle of their doings to turn towards the shrillest most enraged scream ever.

Animals howled, while males covered their ears. Women slapped their mates, grown sons or brothers with a volition not their own.

Such is a female's righteous anger.

Ears firmly plugged, Kakarot glared. "SILENCE WOMAN!"

"-ASININE DUMB FUCK, WHO'S ONLY THOUGHTS ARE ABOUT HOW TO FURTHER HIS OWN SEXUAL SITUATION! GODDAMN ASSHOLE ROT IN FUCKING HELLLL!"

The First class Commander rolled his eyes and wrenched the female from her seat, then slammed her face first over the desk. He pinned her arms behind her back, finally shocking the little shrew into blissful silence.

He bent down, placing his mouth close to her ear. "How about I 'further my sexual situation,' right here and right now?"

Chi Chi licked suddenly dry lips and couldn't help the warm pull of desire low in her stomach.

It had been a _long_ time since she'd been good and fucked...

Feeling loud rough purrs ricochet through her, released by a very warm, very male body, the dark haired women sighed a little. The tell tale tingle at the apex of her thighs said the underwear she had on was likely damp and getting damper.

...Oh, pooh. It had been such a _looong_ time.

God was she responsive. Kakarot shifted, pressing his arousal more firmly into her back side. He hadn't meant to start anything, only shut up her banshee like yells, but then he'd caught her scent...

Curse him for never being able to control his instincts with a girl who was wanting...And by the smell she was so _definitely_ wanting...

Then give it to her!

Kakarot growled into her surprisingly soft dark hair, that had a weirdly seductive quality to it.

Painfully forcing her hormones back into their little box, (well as much as she could anyway) Chi Chi proceeded to slam her head back into his face and shove a booted heel into his knee.

He was still her superior and she had never been good at the one night coupling Saiyajins were notoriously famous for.

Her attack hadn't really done anything of course, but the Saiyajin male got the message. He sharply released her, knowing that a little nookie with his current girlfriend would get rid of this itch.

Yeah, he was just frustrated because it had been about a week since he'd last gotten laid.

Ms. Chi Chi Mau could've been a fifty ton gorilla, literally, and he still would've gotten a boner.

_You keep on telling yourself that buddy._

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kakarot waved her towards the door. "Go talk to the woman out front. She'll give you the specifics on your job."

Chi Chi didn't say anything for a moment as she shifted her armor a little and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She didn't look at the Commander either.

"...I'm sorry. You know, I'd probably take you up on that offer, but I've always been a weirdo among our people. I'm just not good at the love 'em and leave 'em stuff." She turned her head suddenly to give him a sparking smile. "But believe me, it truly, _truly_, isn't your problem. Any other girl would've ridden the wave as long as it came. And I'm sure that would be a big ass, _good_ wave."

He shook his head and smirked. "Get the fuck out."

Chi Chi saluted smartly, before bouncing off with a little bit more lightness to her steps than before.

You know, she felt surprisingly good after such a strange encounter.

Perhaps it was just because she hadn't felt a male's hands on her body in _so _long.

Or maybe this newly enforced idleness was lifting a crushing weight from her shoulders.

Well, whatever it was, it felt kinda nice. No, scratch that. Wicked great.

Note- Review as always! Love you my peeps!


End file.
